<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сад слов и поступков by KARREGAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555665">Сад слов и поступков</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARREGAN/pseuds/KARREGAN'>KARREGAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Friendship, Gen, Monologue, POV First Person, Philosophy, Smarm, Монолог, драма, дружба, повествование от первого лица, психология</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARREGAN/pseuds/KARREGAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Помню этот день как сейчас. Я ненавидел моменты, когда он начинал философствовать. Просто его выводы после нудных рассуждений ничем хорошим не заканчивались. </p><p>Тогда это тоже был очередной серьёзный разговор с моим лучшим другом.<sup>[<a href="#note1">ENG</a>]</sup></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сад слов и поступков</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Эта же работа на других платформах:<br/><a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/7166714">Фикбук;</a><br/><a href="https://fanficus.com/post/5f738d29dc2f8c0017af7011">Фанфикус;</a></p><p> <br/>Написано под песню: FACE — Клетка.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> — <em>Представь, что твои слова это сад. </em>Обширный, густой, цветущий, пышный и можно даже сказать величественный сад. Там растут самые прекрасные деревья на земле. Они раскинули свои ветви далеко вперёд, упираясь в соседние деревья. На ветках тех растут плоды. <em>Плоды — это твои поступки. </em>И знаешь что не так в этом саду?<br/>
 </p><p>Его некогда серьёзное лицо расплылось в улыбке. Но, по моему мнению, это больше смахивало на улыбку разочарования. Выдержав столь мучительную для меня паузу, он продолжил:<br/>
 </p><p>— Плоды в этом саду уже давно загнили. Они просто перестали расти. И если владельцу этого сада было наплевать на это, то жильцам — нет. Пока что нет… Они пытались спасти сад, в очередной раз надеясь на хороший урожай, но — увы! Их надежды были напрасны. И, поняв всю безысходность положения, они стали уходить из сада. Медленно… Один за другим… переставали верить владельцу, который беззаботно отмахивался, говоря, что всё не так уж и плохо. Они уходили: в итоге ушли все. <em>А сад из лживых слов остался в своём гордом и величественном одиночестве. </em>И только тогда спохватился хозяин сада. Распустились, благодаря хозяину сада, первые цветы на деревьях, а вскоре появились и плоды. Но в тот момент он упустил одну важную деталь…<br/>
 </p><p>Опять выжидающая пауза. Как же мне хотелось, чтобы он замолчал и не продолжал говорить. Я ведь и так знал, что мои слова отличаются от поступков. Я ведь и без этого разговора знал, что я — самый настоящий лжец. Но он продолжал говорить,  когда я понял — к чему он ведёт — мне стало стыдно. В первый раз в жизни мне стало стыдно за свои слова и поступки. И страшно. Страшно от того, что он мог сейчас сказать.<br/>
 </p><p>— <em>Но было уже слишком поздно.</em></p><p> </p><p>Отойдя от окна, в которое весь разговор не переставал смотреть, он окинул меня своими голубыми глазами. Его взгляд всегда был пронзительным и заглядывал людям в самую душу. Этот взгляд пробирался в самое сердце, под кожу, заставляя съёжиться и спрятаться куда-нибудь подальше. Он вышел из кабинета, в котором мы всё это время сидели. Потом, за тем же самым окном, я увидел отдаляющийся силуэт молодого мужчины. Он ушёл из моего дома. Точнее, ушёл из моей жизни — навсегда.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Именно так из-за своих поступков я потерял единственного и лучшего друга.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>